This invention relates to a semiconductor component including a MOSFET, and it relates, more particularly, to such a component having a semiconductor body with two main surfaces as well as a gate electrode and a source electrode.
Semiconductor components only function well up to certain temperatures. If the junction temperatures exceed values which range between 130.degree. and 180.degree. C. depending on the design of the particular semiconductor component, they lose their blocking ability or ability to withstand reverse bias potentials in the off-state. The flow of current through the semiconductor component may then become so great that the component is destroyed. High external or ambient temperatures may lead to making the semiconductor component unable to assume and maintain its off-state even at current values below its nominal current. These problems arise with all semiconductor components containing a pn junction, which includes bipolar semiconductor components as well as IGFET structures.